Fall For You
by The Perks of Being Ashley
Summary: Set after As I Lay Dying. Damon and Elena are attending a random Lockwood Party as Stefan is gone. Elena reminisces the time she had with Damon just days before. Song fic somewhat based on Fall For You. OOCness. MAJOR spoilers for 2x22! one shot!


"Care to dance?"

I looked up and saw Damon, holding out his hand. I stared at it.

"Would that be a yes or a no, Elena?" he said dryly. I rolled my eyes as I slid my hand in his. He grasped it gently, guiding me to the dance floor.

We positioned ourselves. I put my left hand on his shoulder as his right one slid onto my waist. We grasped our opposite hands and began dancing as the song began.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting._  
><em>Could it be that we have been this way before?<em>

"I believe that we're on good terms now?" Damon asked, raising an eyebrow. I chose not to answer.

"C'mon Elena. We kissed," he murmured. "You have to have forgiven me."

"I'd rather not remember that," I said shortly. Damon studied me for a second, but didn't question it. I did, however, see hurt flash through his eyes. But it was gone the moment I saw it.

_I know you don't think that I am trying._  
><em>I know you're wearing thin down to the core.<em>

"We should be looking for Stefan, not dancing at this Lockwood party," I muttered.

"We're trying Elena, but you have to relax!" Damon said softly.

"But we can't relax Damon! This is Stefan we're talking about. We can't just-" I ranted, but was cut short as Damon placed his index finger on my lips.

"Shhh...Please. Relax...For one dance?" he asked, his blue eyes making me melt. I nodded slowly, trying not to let the effect he has on me show.

'C'mon Elena...Pull yourself together...You love Stefan,' I thought to myself stubbornly. Then why did it feel so right to be with Damon like this..?

_But hold your breath, _

_because tonight will be the night _

_that I will fall for you. _

_Over again._

"Have I told you that you look stunning tonight?" Damon whispered in my ear, his tone husky. I took a deep breath.

"Thank you Damon," I said, keeping my tone calm.

_Don't make me change my mind _

_Or I won't live to see another day _

_I swear it's true_

"Elena..." Damon said, trailing off.

"Damon...Not tonight. Please?" I nearly begged him. I didn't want to make things complicated. I already knew what he wanted to talk about. What he's been trying to talk about the past few days. Our kiss.

"Elena, you know we have to talk about it sometime," he murmured.

"Not tonight," I insisted, gulping quietly.

"Elena..." His ice blue eyes pierced my brown ones.

"Damon..." I said in a warning tone. He got the idea and finally backed off.

_Because a girl like you's impossible to find_

_ You're impossible to find..._

We continued to dance in silence until I broke it with a simple question.

"Why me?"

"Pardon?" Damon asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Why do you insist on chasing after me?" I wonder.

"You're special." was his simple reply. I pondered this as we continued dancing in circles.

_This is not what I intended _

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

My mind flashed back to when Damon was dying...When we thought that all hope was lost.

"It's okay Damon, I'm right here," I said soothingly, clutching a wet cloth in my hand.

"Elena...Get out of here," Damon groan quietly, his tone laced with pain. "I could hurt you.."

"No, you won't," I replied, leaning in closer. "I'm here until the very end. I'm not leaving you." I made sure to put the emphasis on 'not'.

"I-" Damon let out a loud groan of pain before having a small coughing fit. His hand clutched his heart as he continued moaning in pain. I climbed onto the bed and held Damon in my arms, not standing the sight of him in pain.

"Hey, hey, hey, shhh..." I said, rubbing his arm. I dabbed his forhead with the towel. My mouth turned into a frown, wincing at his moans.

"It's not okay," he muttered, breathing heavily. "It's not okay."

There was a pause.

"All those years I blamed Stefan..." The next part was a jumbled mess I could barely make out. His voice became softer and he mumbled more.

"It was my own choice.."

"Shhh..." I said soothingly.

He mumbled something incoherently. I looked at him, thinking. Poor Damon...he shouldn't have to be going through this. My hold on him became slightly tighter.

"Tell Stefan I'm sorry..." he whispered sadly. "Okay?"

His tone...His face...His expression...It was so heartbreaking. I could only nod vigorously and continue to dab his face that was shining with sweat.

I took a shaky breath, willing myself not to cry. "I will," I said softly. We positioned ourselves into a more comfortable position.

"This is even more pitiful than I thought," Damon said, trying to break the tension.

"There's still hope," I said, tears in my eyes.

_You always thought that I was stronger._

_ I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start_

Damon hesitated before saying, "I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here. I deserve this...I deserve to die."

"No!" I said, tears threatening to fall. How could he think that? I laid myself right next to him. "You don't."

"I do Elena. It's okay," he breathed. "Because if I had chosen differently...I wouldn't have met you."

These words touched my heart. My eyes snapped up to look at his and all I saw was love and honesty shining from them.

"I'm so sorry..." he murmured. "I've done so many things to hurt you..."

"It's okay," I said softly. "I forgive you." And it was the truth. No matter how many times he had hurt me, I'd always forgive him...I had to.

"I know you love Stefan..." he started. I tensed, somewhat sensing where this was going. "And it will always be Stefan." He clutched my hand and stroked it with his thumb as I started sniffling.

"But I love you," he murmured into my hair. I couldn't help it. The tears started falling as I sniffled more. Why must he confess this when he's dying?

"You should know that," he spoke, his voice faint and soft. I shut my eyes tightly, tears flowing down my face now. Why? Why was this happening to him?

I took a deep breath. Then another. "I do," I said, nodding.

_Ohh, but hold your breath _

_Because tonight will be the night _

_That I will fall for you over again_

"You should've met me in 1864," he muttered. "You would've liked me." My head lifted so I could look at him. My eyes glanced at his lips, then back to his eyes.

"I like you now," I said honestly. I glanced at his lips again. "Just the way you are," I whispered. His eyes fluttered to look at mine, before gently closing.

_Don't make me change my mind _

_Or I won't live to see another day _

_I swear it's true_

I glanced at his lips once more. One kiss wouldn't hurt...right? I leaned in slowly. I placed my lips on Damon's. I relished in the feeling of euphoria I felt, before slowly pulling away. His eyes barely cracked open to look at mine.

_Because a girl like you's impossible to find _

_It's impossible_

"Thanks," he murmured.

"You're welcome," I whispered back, glancing at his lips again. Oh, I just want to kiss him again so badly...but I can't-

"Earth to Elena..." A voice said, bringing me back to the present. Damon looked at me with concern.

"You alright?"

"I..I'm fine," I said, smiling tightly. He raised an eyebrow at me, yet said nothing.

_So breathe in so deep _

_Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep_

He pulled me close to him. My body tensed, but relaxed in the position we were in. I felt him put his face in my hair...Was...Was he sniffing it?

"Don't take the lyrics seriously Damon," I said dryly. He pulled away and raised an eyebrow. I smiled my first real smile of the night.

"I think I have the right. After all, your boyfriend isn't here, so of course I must fill that position tonight," he smirked. I blushed lightly.

_And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap _

_And remember me tonight when you're asleep_

'Would he seriously do that?' I wondered, before mentally slapping myself. 'Stop thinking thoughts like that...You love Stefan. You love Stefan.' I chanted the mantra in my head, but even I couldn't convince myself of that. I could never admit it though. I'm too much of a coward to do that. I can easily give myself up to vampires that want to kill me...Yet I can't tell my boyfriend's brother that I might have feelings for him.

Damon started singing in my ear softly.

"_Because tonight will be the night That I will fall for you over again Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day I swear it's true Because a girl like you's impossible to find..._"

The whole time he was singing, our eyes were locked with each other's. We had unconciously started leaning towards each other until-

The crowd burst into applause for all the dancers that had been on the floor. I pulled away abruptly, looking away from him. I could feel his gaze still on me.

"C'mon Damon. I said one dance. Now let's go," I said, determined. He sighed.

"Where to?" he said, not even putting up a fight.

"The boarding house. Call everyone. We need a plan," I said firmly. I pushed today's events out of my head. None of it mattered. It was just a distraction...Just a distraction. So why was my heart beating a mile a minute...?

_Because tonight will be the night _

_That I will fall for you over again _

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day _

_I swear it's true _

_Because a girl like you's impossible to find..._

_You're impossible to find._

**A/N: Hey guys(: sorry i havent been updating or posting any stories lately...But i got this idea when listening to Fall For You and the Delena scene in _As I Lay Dying_! It was so sad and heartbreaking and awhhhh! I started crying. like legit, I started crying. Well, this is the end(: you know what to do; Please review review review! (:**


End file.
